away, jean
by akashigurl
Summary: apa kau akan terus bersamaku sasha? / aku lebih menyukai kentang-kentang itu, muka kuda/


Sesuatu hal yang pasti tidak akan Jean duga sekalipun.

Dari matanya sendiri dia melihat sesuatu yang diluar dugaan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya takut seakan ingin berteriak. Namun sayang suaranya pergi entah kemana.

Dia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri. Sesuatu yang besar itu menginjak-injak apa yang menghalanginya. Mengambil apa yang berhamburan lalu menelannya dengan ekspresi menjijikkan.

Jujur Jean takut setengah mati.

"Sasha..." pikirnya kemudian. Dia berlari, melewati setiap orang yang berlari dengan wajah seputih kertas. Mereka berteriak memanggil Tuhan. Berteriak memanggil apapun yang mungkin ada dipikirannya.

Mungkin pikirnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang menyelamatkan mereka.

Namun nahas, baru sampai di perbatasan kota Berlin, Jean terpaku melihat kota kelahirannya dan Sasha telah hancur porak poranda.

* * *

"Braush..." panggil Jean kesal melihat si "Gadis Kentang"nya tidak memperdulikannya tapi hanya memandang setumpuk kentang rebus yang dijual dipinggiran sungai di kota Bavaria. Namun tetap saja si pemilik nama tidak melihatnya.

_Apakah aku ini kalah tampan dengan kentang-kentangmu?_

"Hei Kirstein, apa kau akan membelikanku kentang lagi?" suara itu membuat kekesalan yang memuncak untuk Jean. Namun percuma saja menumpahkan kekesalan pada gadis ini sama saja petaka.

"tidak" katanya singkat. _Sudah berapa DEM hanya untuk satu kantong kentang rebus setiap harinya._ Namun mata Sasha membuat Jean tidak berkutik. "tidak untuk kali ini saja Braush"

Sasha menghela napas lalu menatap Jean sebal. "kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku menarik tangannya untuk menjauhi pedagang kentang rebus itu. Lama-lama aku bisa phobia kentang karena si Gadis-Kentang sialan ini.

* * *

Asap panas itu menyeruak dari arah Berlin. Tapi Jean tetap memaksa barikade polisi untuk masuk kedalam sana. _Sasha... aku mohon..._ batinnya. "tapi.. aku harus kesana" ucapnya bergetar.

Seribu satu ketakutan berada dikepalanya.

_Aku harus melindungi Sasha..._

"terlalu berbahaya, _sir_" kata salah satu polisi yang bertugas. "beritahu kami jika kau butuh sesuatu" katanya lagi.

_ Aku hanya butuh Sasha..._

Suara berdengung itu makin mendekat. Polisi yang memblokir jalan secara perlahan mundur. Tak sedikit yang mulai lari tunggang langgang. _Sasha..._ Jean lari kedalam Berlin dan tidak memperdulikan rasa takutnya lagi.

_Aku harus menemukannya, harus... aku mohon Tuhan.._

* * *

"Kirstein..." suara itu memecah lamunan Jean dan membuat Jean tergagap. Gadis itu melahap kentangnya seperti tidak makan selama setahun. "terima kasih atas kentangnya" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"kalau makan itu, jangan cepat-cepat nanti..." belum sempat Jean menutup mulutnya, Sasha sudah terbatuk-batuk karena kesedak. Dengan cekatan Jean mengulurkan botol minumnya kearah Sasha yang disambut oleh tawa geli oleh Sasha.

'terima kasih lagi" katanya sambil menegak habis isi botol itu.

"sudah seharusnya kan?"

* * *

_Tolong Tuhan kali ini selamatkan dia..._

Jean berlari bersembunyi dengan cepat menuju rumah Sasha. Tak khayal dia harus memasuki parit yang kotor untuk bisa lolos dari Raksasa tersebut. "satu belokan lagi" gumamnya.

Namun matanya kian melebar ketika melihat rumah Sasha telah rata dengan tanah.

Jean kalap, dia berlari kesana kemari memanggil Sasha. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana harapannya untuk hidup. Didalam hatinya dan pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Sasha...

_Aku sudah berjanji kepadamu untuk bersamamu kan Sasha?_

* * *

Satu hari yang mengerikan bagi Sasha. Dan petaka baginya untuk sisa umurnya.

Raksasa itu telah pergi dari Berlin. Mungkin asupan makanannya telah habis dan mereka pergi entah kemana. Sasha bergetar melewati jalan-jalan menuju rumahnya. Darah dimana-mana dan Sasha benci itu.

_Aku harap Kirstein tidak ada dirumah..._

Bibirnya menggigit dengan keras. Ketika dia menyaksikan satu tangan yang tertinggal dan dia tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Hatinya hancur dan nyawanya seakan menguap entah kemana.

_Kirstein... itu jam tangan yang kuberikan kepadamu kan..._

_Aku hanya butuh kamu..._

* * *

oyyy akhirnya akashi's wife (ditampar levi rivaille) debut juga, kenapa pengen bgt nulis jeanxsasha moment gitu . menurutku mereka paling cute diantara para SnK member lainnya (?)

untuk pertama, aku butuh banget review dari kalian, review review yes '-')b makasii :)


End file.
